


Quiet

by inmyfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: Just some Minho taking care of a baby Felix.





	Quiet

Felix looked from Chan to the kids spread out across the small room each playing with a different toy. 

"I'll be back, I promise okay?" Chan tried to assure the boy who only looked like he'd cry even more. "Felix look, daddy really needs to get things for Christmas but you can play here instead of following me around being bored." 

A worker came over and sat on his knees. He greeted the boys at the door. 

"Hello." He smiled, at Felix. "Are you new here?"

The boy gave a small quick nod. The worker turned to Chan who was kind of mouthing goodbye. 

"Do you have a name?"

"Felix." He answered, suddenly trying to make himself seem bigger than he actually was.

"Well Felix, we have a lot of toys here if you want to play with them," he said moving slightly to grab a small tiger and taking it out of the bag. "This is for you. You can hug it and squeeze it. He's your little buddy." 

Felix held him tightly to his chest, this macho guy appearance ruined by a stuffed tiger. Going by the size of Felix he assumed he couldn't play with the big kids yet so he brought him towards the smaller kid area. "You can play with other kids, toys and such if you want to." 

The brown hair on the small boy shook left and right as he responded with a simple no. He then pointed to the workers small name tag and tilted his head. 

"My name is Minho." 

"Minnow?"

"Minho."

"Minnow!" He smiled, letting a small giggle pass. As silence fell between them another worker walked over to some kids fighting over a toy truck. 

"Minnow." Minho looked at the small boy, who only stared back. "I play with Minnow." 

It didn't take long before Minho realized the boy took a lot of effort to try and be social so he didn't push the boy to do anything. He wasn't going to complain, he liked being with the quieter kids. 

He read Felix a Dr. Seuss book after Dr. Seuss book. The tongue twisting words made Minho seem like he couldn't read, which made the boy giggle a bit. Picture books were Felix's favorites, they were short and the pictures made it easier to understand. 

"Minho," another small kid came over his hair was a red/pink color, he was about Felix's size and he wore some circular rimmed glasses. "Minho play?"

"I'm sorry Jisung, Minho's reading with Felix." He answered, he hated declining kids anything. 

"Felix can Jisung sit with us?" The brown boy was looking through pages and looked up to see a small boy and nodded quietly returning to his page flipping. 

Soon enough two became three as three became ten. The small kids had dropped their toys and went to listen to Minho read.

He had almost gone through about half the pile that Jisung had picked when Chan had returned. Minho had to switch the role with some other worker, Woojin mostly as he could control the kids easier. 

Felix ran to Chan's arms and smiled big. "Did you have fun?"

"Minnow read book after book!" Felix smiled, soon remembering the tiger held securely between his arms and torso. He then lifted it to Chan's face and said "I got a present too!" 

"That's nice, baby. I'm so glad you had fun while daddy shopped." He picked up the boy, placing him on his hip and waited for Minho to stand as well. 

"Thank you for watching him." 

"No problem, he's an easy kid to handle." 

Despite being a silent kid, Felix was not silent now. "Can we bring Minnow home?" 

"Baby I don't think Minho would like to come home with us." Chan chuckled awkwardly before thanking the kind worker. Felix waving goodbye before curling himself into Chan best he could keeping the small tiger close.

**Author's Note:**

> I babysit a kid and decided to write a cute story based off it.


End file.
